


Of fights & love

by mermaiddragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Feminism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaiddragon/pseuds/mermaiddragon
Summary: At a feminism commitee set up by Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley reflects on her life and the woman she loves





	Of fights & love

\- Welcome to this meeting of Women’s Ideas for Tremendous Choices and Hopes for Equality in Society !

 

When Hermione had asked her to join W.I.T.C.H.E.S. Ginny had agreed immediately. Her job at the Holyhead Harpies made her very happy but sometimes she still wanted to better the world. All of her generation did. They had fought and lost too much to sat by and idly watch their world go back to what it was before. That wish took different forms in everyone.

 

For her ex-boyfriend, Harry, it wasn’t running around arresting criminals like people had expected. He had opened a toy shop for magic kids after Eighth year, to everyone’s surprise, except his friends’. Three years later he knew the toys and the wizarding orphanage he was a patron of bettered the life of multiple kids and that was enough for him.

 

Ginny, on the other hand, needed to fight. Especially now that she knew how lacking the wizarding world was regarding women’s rights. She had spent a year in the muggle world. A year spent learning about anything and everything, a year spent falling in love.

 

\- Hello everyone. Today I’d like to talk to you about misogynistic jokes in the workplace.

 

Luna Lovegood had now taken the stand. Her voice was calm and soothing. An ethereal smile was floating on her lips. She was as lovely and graceful as ever. How much she was in love with her was a bit ridiculous, thought Ginny. But there was nothing she could do about it. She loved the girl. She listened very intently to her speech and clapped at the end with the others. She watched, with a big goofy grin on her face as she walked to her. Luna sat at her side and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

 

\- How was I ? she whispered.

\- Perfect, as usual, answered Ginny in the same tone. How do you say those things so coolly ? If it was me I’d be screaming for riot and we would be out of here punching guys within a minute.

\- Good thing I’m the one delivering the speeches, then.

 

They laced hands and listened to the rest of the meeting. At the end, as everyone was packing up, Hermione came to see them.

 

\- Thank you for your speech, Luna. It was very good. We laid most of the groundwork on that issue and I think the few guys who were there will help us calling out people saying these things.

\- You’re welcome. Things have a way to come back to us, you know, and I think these jokes are going to come back to guys in a way they did not expect…

 

There was mischief on her face and Ginny thought she loved her even more. Of course, she had taken that mischievous expression from hanging around Weasleys all the time. It suited her, somehow.

 

\- Will I see you both tomorrow at Molly’s Christmas lunch ? asked Hermione.

\- Yes, of course, especially now that we have an announcement to make, said Ginny wiggling her fingers.

 

She was wearing a wooden engraved ring that Luna had made herself. Her fiancée was wearing the same one. Same-sex marriage had been one of the first fights of W.I.T.C.H.E.S. and their first success. Homosexuality wasn’t frowned upon in the wizarding world but no one had ever thought people might want to get married and that it needed to be made into a law. Ginny and Luna’s wedding would be amongst the first ones after that law had passed.

 

\- Oh ! So you did pop the question ! Congratulations !

 

The three girls hugged and walked out of the room, fight energy sated for now, until the next time.


End file.
